Cho's Letter
by Ginny McCartney
Summary: Cho writes a letter to Cedric about her feelings on liking Harry, kind of sad, set in the winter of the Order of the Pheonix


Disclaimer: Let's see it's on so I believe that would mean I am a fan and this is a fiction of a story that is not mine so yes, I disclaim.  
  
A/N: I think this will be a one shot.  
  
Cho's Letter By: Ginny McCartney  
  
Dear Cedric,  
I miss you terribly. I couldn't believe it, six months ago, when Harry came out of the maze with you, and you were dead. I didn't want to believe it, but I knew it was true. Cedric you knew I loved you and only you, but now I'm torn. I don't know what to do. I like Harry and I don't know what to do. I loved you more then I've ever loved anyone in my entire life, and now you're gone and I'm not sure if I can move on.  
  
You were my boyfriend and I loved you, but you're not here anymore and you won't come back. As painful as that is to realize I've finally accepted it, but I still don't know what to do. I do like Harry he's kind, funny, and sweet like you were, but I don't know if I should date him because I can't let go of you, and that wouldn't be fair to Harry. I know already that he thinks I'm insane because I keep asking about the night you died and what you said and what you did, and I know it's painful for him as well because he blames himself even though we all know there was nothing he could have done about it. I keep trying to get closer to him, but all I can think about is you. Cedric, I just can't let go.  
  
I'm scared and upset, because I can't stop thinking about you and I feel so torn between your memory and Harry. I don't want to keep hurting Harry like I am now, because I'm sending him mixed signals. I start out just wanting to have fun with him and get closer to him, but then I relapse into thinking about you and asking him questions about you and I know it upsets him, but I just can't help it. Cedric, I want to move on but I keep thinking that if I do that I'll be disrespecting your memory and what we had and that I'll forget and I don't want to do that, but I just don't want to feel like this anymore.  
  
I need help and I don't know who to go to. I thought writing this letter to you might help because I could get my feelings out on parchment, but I'm still so confused. Cedric, what should I do? I like Harry, but I will always love you, and I can't get over these feelings. It's been almost six months now and it's Christmas time, and all I keep thinking about is how this time last year we were happy and getting ready to go to the ball. Everything reminds me of you around the castle, and last night I kissed Harry, and thought for a second that it was you, because the Room of Requirement was covered in Christmas decorations like the Yule Ball the night we first kissed. I feel really guilty about that too, because I know that's not fair to Harry. Cedric, I have never been so confused.  
  
There has got to be someone who can help me. I've tried talking to everyone, but they keep telling me to move on I'll find someone else because I'm still young and I'll get over it. But, I can't because I really loved you and still do. Cedric, I will always love you, until the day die. I can't get over this and I can't love Harry or even like him because I just have this feeling that it's not right for me to be going out with him or kissing him or doing anything with him. Cedric, I'm so sorry. I really wish I could move on, but I can't and I will always love you. I wish everything was the way it was before you had entered the maze, and we were still together and happy and I wasn't feeling anything but the love I have for you. I also wish that I had the chance to say good bye, but I didn't because no one knew you were going to die except You-Know-Who, and I want him dead because of this. And I know wishing isn't going to make any of this better, but right now it's all I have.  
  
And now I have to go now, someone is knocking on the door. Good-bye, Cedric. I hope you know that I will always love you, no matter what happens.  
  
Yours truly now and forever,  
Cho 


End file.
